I Need Attention, Sammich!
by unstablenotinsane
Summary: AU: Sam's working on a case, and ignoring his boyfriend, so Gabriel comes up with a solution to fix the blue balls he's having to deal with.


"Hey Sam. Sam. Sam. Sa-amich." Gabriel was nudging Sam with his foot, and it couldn't have ben comfortable, but Sam just continued typing, occasionally sipping his green tea soy latte, and most importantly, completely ignoring the extremely hot and bothered blond man on his legs. Eventually, Gabe gave up trying this approach, and moved onto plan B. If only he could think of plan B. He sat there, his ass to Sammy's legs, on the faded green couch in their living room.

Gabe kept on trying to get rid of it - it was a most tasteless shade of olive, and had multiple coffee stains. Sam, however, disagreed.

"It's where I lost my virginity, Gabe,"

"Yeah, to some _other guy_!"

"Still. It's staying with us."

Gabe's gorgeous moose was extremely stubborn and persuasive, in ways that may or may not have involved acts unheard of in polite company, and always managed to make him give in about the couch, or more like just make him forget about it altogether. But he would get rid of that fucking couch some day, damn it!

In the meanwhile, though, the couch was the least of his worries. Sammy was working on a big case against some businessman or some sleazy politician that was screwing his secretary, and got away with it for two years, until her sister found out, and reported him to the authorities. Sam, being the completely law-abiding, respected prosecuting attorney he was (except for in bed... Sammy did things to him, that if legal in the US, surely weren't in other countries), of course had agreed to take the case, and put the bastard away for five or more years.

This was great and all, you know, being the proud boyfriend of _The _Sam Winchester, but that title came through an extreme dedication to his work - and total immersion in a case. Which was amazing for Sam's bosses, clients, and sometimes national security, but it was the worst news for his loving parter. His loving, _sex-crazed,_ partner.

"Sa-am... No, please don't take it! I have tickets planned to Cancun, and we were supposed to go ziplining, and swimming, and do other things. You know, _things?_"

"Gabe. Don't do the eyebrow wiggle. I know exactly what you mean by _things_, and I hope you're mature enough to not say it like a middle school boy. Also, _no, let me finish, Gabe,_ I have to take this case. The poor girl's traumatized! He practically raped her-"

"They were both consenting adults, Sam! Pants drop, skirt goes up, he steps forward she spreads her legs, penis meets-"

"I'm going to stop you right there... One, that was rude, Gabriel. Two, he threatened and blackmailed her into it - he said he'd hire her sister, and do the same to her, for god's sake! And three, It's decided. I'm taking this case."

Because of the arguement, Gabe got no sex for the week before Sammy's case officially started - he was being 'unsensitive' and 'uncaring' to both the girl's feelings (she didn't hear what he said, so why the hell should it matter?), and to his boyfriend's passion. Then, when the case started, Moose was completely focused on his 'passion', so that gave him blue balls too.

So there he was, pouty, uncared for, and horny as hell, because of his two-week dry spell. But misery loves company, so he called up Balthazar, an old college buddy that he still kept in contact with. That wasn't much help, though, because even though Balthy answered, it was a quick, "Hey, darling, I'm actually right - ohh, god, Luci, _right fucking there _- in the - mhh - middle of some- ugh. Listen, I'm with a - bloody hell - client! Bye!" So of course this depressed the already down angel, and served to remind him of all the action he was _not _getting. If only there was some way to make Sam have sex with him.

His eyes snapped open. If only there was some way to make Sam have sex with him? _Bitch please,_ he thought to himself, _I am the _queen _of getting people to have sex with me. Especially when it comes to Sammy. My poor boyfriend won't know what hit him. __  
_

With a vigor he often only displayed in bed, Gabriel leaped up from his comfy spot, dashed to the door, slipped on his flip flops, and ran out of the penthouse, throwing a, "Bye Sammy!" over his shoulder.

* * *

Gabe stood in front of the toy store, breathing hard (**A/N: Sorry, perves & pervettes ;) Not yet for _that_ reason. Soon though, have patience ;)**) from running all the way from the metro station. He fixed his hair, straightened his shirt, and walked into the store.

As soon as he stepped into the dimly lit shop, his senses were assaulted by the lingering smell of sex, booze, and sweat. _Perfect._ He looked around, searching for a person he knew worked here, and didn't skip work today. _Can't evade me now, bitch. You've been ignoring me for days, Balthy, but now I'm gonna force you to listen._

"Balthazar!"

He listened closely, and heard hasty footsteps going in the opposite direction. _Gotcha. _Gabe decided shouting his name was worth all the weird stares he got.

He started pursuing the soft taps, and eventually found the Brit standing next to a strap-on display.

"You've been ignoring me."

"No, I haven't."

"Yes, you have!"

"No, idiot, I have not!"

"I'm not an idiot, Balthazar - don't fuck around with me."

"Oh god, Gabe, of course I've been bloody avoiding you, you're like a priest, crossed with a nun, that were both magically in some sort of a heat thing, but couldn't have sex! You're fucking miserable, and you made everyone else miserable too!"

"You didn't have to ignore me..."

"I just thought I'd let you cool down, you know, get used to not having sex everyday. It might be good for you."

"Coming from the guy who works at a sex shop? That's grand."

Balthazar offered a wry grin in response, and Gabe could only shake his head.

"Come on. I need to seduce Sammy, and I need some help."

"You're going to... Oh, I like this, honey. We're going to have so much fun!"

* * *

Gabe came out of the store laden with bags, some of them full of things he was fairly certain had to have been used in real torture scenarios that he was _not_ going to reenact. A little rope and some handcuffs? Sure! That spices things up just enough. Full on slicing and hacking - he'd leave that to Balthazar and whoever this 'Luci' guy was.

He was getting some weird stares, realized what the issue, and eventually went into the nearby supermarket just to buy some plastic bags to cover up the lewd sign on the outside of the ones from _Toys R Not for Kids. _He walked out feeling much more comfortable, even though the homeless guy outside flashed him a creepy smile, and started jeering at the 'pretty, little thing'.

* * *

As soon as he got home, Gabe made a mad dash for the bedroom, locked the door, and dumped the contents of the bags onto the bed. He then sorted the stuff into two piles: _Normal_, _Crazy_, and _Holy Shit, is That Even Legal._ He stuffed the 'normal' stuff into a drawer, threw away some of the 'possibly illegal' toys, and laid out all of the 'crazy' things. Among them were multiple handcuffs, some butt plugs, vibrators, and dildos, and his personal favorite, a pair of golden angel wings, with three wings on each side. After he saw the wings at the store, he had to have them, and even bought a matching halo.

He made his decision, and after rummaging about in his drawers, he went into the bathroom to change into his wings and black satin thong. He walked out into the bedroom, looked at himself in the mirror, and adjusted the halo on his head. _Well, it's the best I'll ever look._

Gabe steeled his nerves (**A/N: Okay, so I know everyone hates A/Ns, but hear me out. I feel like Gabe seems confident, and he _thinks_ he's confident, but everyone's nervous sometimes, even if you're the number one seducer in the world. So, yeah. On with the story!**), and started walking down the hall, the white marble cool on his bare feet.

As he entered the living room, Gabe prepared himself to _wow_ Sam, but it turns out he didn't need to. Sammy was asleep, his computer screen black, and his hands still on the keyboard. _Marvelous. I really couldn't have hoped for a better scenario..._

Gabe gently lifted the hands off the laptop, and placed it on the stand by the couch. He quickly - but carefully - unbuttoned Sam's shirt, pulled down his pants and underpants, and tied his hands above his head, making those muscles he was so fond of flex in all of their tanned glory. He then ran to the lights, flipped them off, and turned down the venetian blinds all the way. Then, he positioned himself on top of Sam's legs, his own on either side of him.

He then bent down, and started licking the flaccid penis before him. _His height isn't the only reason I call him Gigantagor..._

* * *

(Switching for Sammy's POV, just for this scene)

Sam (Sammy) Winchester was groggily waking up, and it was the kind of groggy where you haven't slept for a while, and you just took a nap, and you're even more tired than before, so he didn't fully comprehend what was going on until later. His line of thought went something like; _is that an angel? It's an angel. Wait, am I dead? Oh shit. I'm dead. What is that feeling? It's great. To be honest though, If all angels look like that, I don't think I mind being dead... Mhh..._

"You like?"

The angel spoke, and the wonderful feeling stopped.

"Wait, whaz going on? Am I dead?"

"Are you... What?"

"Am I dead? You know, in heaven, where angels are?"

The angel graced (**A/N: hehe, see what I did there? _Graced? _ Hehe... I have no life.**) him with a smile, and responded, "That's sweet, Sammy. So do you seriously like the wings? I didn't know if they'd fit well or not, but I really like them..."

"Sammy? Wait," Sam's half-asleep mind started to clear up a little, "Gabe? Holy shit," It was full clear, by now, "Gabe!"

Gabriel held the body that was trying to get up down, and confusedly asked what was going on.

"Of course it's me, Sammy, who else would it be?"

"No one! I'm just really tired, and I didn't really realize that you were, um, _you_, and I just thought that..."_  
_

"Hold up, did you really think I was an angel?"

"Maybe... To be fair, though, you are decked out in an angel costume," Sammy protested to Gabe's giggles.

"Uhh... So, what's the occasion?"

"The occasion for what, Sammich?"

"The dressing up, and - wait, am I tied up?"

"I didn't want you to be able to say you need to work on the case," said a grinning Gabriel, "You're always on it, and I just thought it would be nice to- you know what, nevermind. I'll let you work, it's important to you."

The grin was gone, and Sam felt his heart break in two. _I didn't realize the effect this case would have on him..._

"No! It'd be nice, to... Get my mind of things."

The cocky Gabe was back, and accordingly responded, "Hopefully that's not the _only _thing I'll be able to get off!"

Sam grinned back, "Hopefully not. But you better get to work," he looked down at his slowly softening manhood, and then looked back up, "I'll let you ride me if you don't let me go completely soft."

"You'll let me ride you? Psh... You're the one that's tied up, bitch."

But like any loving boyfriend would do, Gabe _did_, in fact, get Sammy hard again before he was flaccid.

* * *

"Mhh... Gabe, let's go to the bedroom. I need to be inside you..."

"Oh no, mister. We are staying right here, and you're going to fuck me on this couch, and completely forget about the other piece of ass you were in on this repulsive green thing. Comprende?"

Sam sighed, "It's more comfortable in the bedroom, though-Oh. Nevermind. We're good here!"

Gabe's hand had stopped jerking Sammy's dick, but as soon as he heard him respond, he tugged up, and thumbed the slit, smearing pre-come all over the head, "Damn right, we are."

"Mhh. Lube, Gabe."

"No."

"What?"

Gabe didn't respond, but ducked his head down, and started sucking all over Sammy's cock, until he was sure that it was slick enough for him to impale himself upon.

"Ohh... Okay... You know, studies have shown that gay couples use lube more than straight ones, right? But I kind of like the way we're doing it, you know, no lube, and it's just really great, and you're really great, and this is amazing, and I adore the wings, and-" Gabe silenced his moose with a sloppy kiss, "Shut up, Sammich," and started positioning himself on top of Sam's manhood.

"Right. Shutting up. Seriously, I'll be quiet. Because I know how it bugs- ugh. Oh god. Oh god. Fuck."

Gabe managed a grin, even though he felt as though he was being torn apart from the inside. _Patience... Shit. I should've used the lube.__  
_

Once the pain dulled down to a small throb, Gabe rested his hands on Sam's pecs, and pulled himself up, right before slamming down.

"Oh shit. Shit. Fucking..."

Sammy thrusted up, and their bodies were soon slamming together, building up both speed and rhythm. They were groaning and moving, and it _just felt so good, damn it!_

They were both coming extremely close to the edge, and Sammy had managed to somehow untie the ropes, and he started pumping Gabe's cock, in time with his thrusts.

As soon as he felt big, calloused hands on his dick, Gabe started thrusting back harder, chasing that small explosion he knew was coming, racing to the finish. After pushing back all the way, completely engulfing Sammy's manhood in his tight heat, he came, clenching down on on the cock that was filling him up. He just barely registered in his hazy mind that he was being filled up even more, and somehow understood that Sammy had released inside of him.

As soon as they had both ridden their orgasms to the end, Sam lifted Gabe off of his dick, and put him on his chest, where his partner curled up.

"Fuck, Gabe."

"You just did that, hun," Gabe responded, completely exhausted.

"No, I know, but I mean-"

"Mh. Give me ten more minutes of silence, and we can do it again."

Needless to say, Sammy uttered not a peep until the next time he came. And the time after that.

~*~Fin~*~

* * *

**A/N: **So, actually, I think I might do a multi chapter in this universe sometime... Let me know if that would be something anyone would be interested in? Also, I don't know why the younger Winchester bro talks so much during sex. I just feel like it's something Lawyer!Sammy would do. On the matter of sex, that was my first smut scene, and... *runs behind corner* *peeks out* *blushes* Anyhoo, I hope it was on par... I know it was kind of silly and humorous - that's how I wanted it to be. Hope you enjoyed!

xx  
K


End file.
